rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Westry2
Welcome Welcome to my Talk Page! I enjoy talking on this page... feel free to post pictures of Orc/orks here, I appreciate all of da orksies. When you post a picture just say that it was you who posted it. Manflesh orc.jpg|The first photo on my Orc/ork gallery: MANFLESH!!! Posted by Westry2 @@@@@@@2.png|Bork a big ork. added by Demise36 MANFLESH meme.jpg|MANFLESH meme made by me. Westry2 Ork with hammer.jpg Meat orc.jpg They are not for eating orc.jpg Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoeTheStud (Talk) 21:43, March 11, 2013 Requested Forum Intro IC Introduction: The raiding party stops, the goblins dropping their heavy bags, full of ores, food and other miscellanious items. The Ork commander turns to the goblins. 'I see a group of puny humans. This is very lucky. Snotbrains, Gobhand, climb tree and be quiet. Crookfoot, Wartnose and Ragface, in the bush with me! We 'da hoomans for Big High War God, and get shinies for General Gk'rath!' A chuckle emerged from the hulking creature's throat. 'Big Ork Commander Grork, what we doing?' Ugh, why don't goblins use eyes, instead of tongue? 'We gonna kill humans over 'der, see.' I point towards the torches. Puny humans stupid, that why they get smashed beneath my Great axe! 'Right, shut your mouth or I crush you beneath my boot.' The goblins all shut up, looking at the torches, wicked smiles showing on their ugly features. 'Why are we stopping, Gil? I need to get to the guild as soon as possible.' Gil turns, a confused expression on his weathered face. 'Why do you make of this, Sera? You're the mage. You should be able to tell us what it is.' The group look at the mage, in anticipation. What?! why do they always require me to do the most trivial tasks? We're in Ogre terretory, probably one of the most dangerous places in Kandarin, and then Gil decides to stop and gander at a pillar? For the love of Saradomin! Nevertheless, the mage leaned closer, holding up her torch. 'It says: "To all brave Bandosians. The cowardly green God has been crushed! The Big High War God can return! We must smash the cowardly enemies, and take over the world in the name of Bandos!", it's not exactly well written. now what do you make of that?' Sera turned to the others. 'Probably some Ogre making up a god to try invade Yanille. We should warn the captain of the guard there.' Robert, intelligent and efficient, as usual. 'Exactly my thoughts'. Then Gil decides to chip in, typical. The mage spoke to the group, picking up ger bag. 'Let's waste no time then.' Humans stopped to read the Calling Post. Grork getting impatient. We wait another few minutes and then we charge them. 'When 'dey comin?' Ragface should just wait, instead of giving away position. He might as well run around screaming. The Ork shuffled in his crouched stance. 'Shut up or you going in 'da big pond over 'der, Ragface.' A groan emerged from the small green creature's throat. Grork ignored this, looking towards the cluster of lights in the distance. Sera headed down the dusty path, glancing sideways at the treeline. I'm just being paranoid, there's nothing there. Nevertheless, I should always be cautious. As they reavhed the bank of the river, Gil turned. 'We rest here for five minutes, then we head on.' A gust of cold air blows, bringing a wave of drizzle with it, before rain starts to cascade down on to the group. Ah, great. Now Gil will decide to set up camp, although we're only fifteen minutes from Yanille! Nevertheless, he has made this trip a hundred times over, so i guess he has authority. As if on cue, Gil speaks, with urgency. 'Quickly, to the treeline!'. Sera ran towards the bush, stopping as she saw a pair yellowed, chipped... tusks? sticking out of the shrubbery, in the center, two small red eyes. Sera screamed loudly. The Ork rushed out, and swung his axe at the woman. As the axe cleaved the human in two, Grork roared in glory, laughing as her high pitched, cowardly scream is cut off. The goblins took care of the rest. 'We give Big High War God blood! Get shinies, and we go to General Gk'rath!' This was good fun, worth the wait to kill humans. Goblins strip bodies of shinies, Gk'rath will be pleased. We got food, too. Grork heafts a few bodies, carrying them like a bundle of sticks between his left arm and his torso. The raiding party turns, heading home. To the fortress of The Warriors of Bandos. There you go, i may have drifted from the general plot, and it may take up two posts. Sorry about that! Finn Laden (talk) 23:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) This is awesome Finn! Thanks, we will definately use it. Westry2 (talk) 00:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) log into the game man Demise36 (talk) 02:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Can't right now, I'm on my iPad, join the wiki chat.--Westry2 (talk) 02:17, March 24, 2013 (UTC) alright im in the chat Demise36 (talk) 02:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) null (talk) 22:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ^ MANFLESH!!!! -''General Gk'rath'' '' '' Announcer Voice: What's this? A Mahjarrat face? Will Westry be making a mahjarrat character? If so what will it's name be, and how will it tie in with all of the other mahjarrat? Or does Westry just feel like spamming his own talk page? Find out next week on Randomness With Westry!!!!! You like manflesh quite a lot. @o@ OllieC (talk) 15:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ^Of course I do, my main char is an ork and all orks like manflesh, if you watch Lord of the Rings you'll understand. Although that one was a Uruk-Hai... Whatever, they're Orc hybrids. Gk'rath, Master of Manflesh (talk) 16:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Everyone I have an announcement... I finally made my own General Gk'rath Manflesh meme! Harrison Ford is going to be playing Han Solo again in the next 3 Star Wars movies coming to theaters soon. - Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana 04:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Breaking the law, breaking the law Unleash the furry of metals --The Beard of Alrekr (talk) 04:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I found the theme song! Gk'rath, Master of Manflesh (talk) 15:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC)